


Heath & Harness

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: D/s, Dom!Zane, Leather Club, M/M, Sub!Heath, Sub!Twins, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Elijah takes Zane and Heath to a leather club for the first time. Featuring drunk!Heath, pretty!sub!twins, and mischievous!Elijah.





	Heath & Harness

“Where the fuck are we, Elijah?” Zane asked, looking around uneasily. He knew they were still in West Hollywood, but after a bunch of turns and cut-throughs, they’d ended up in a dark, sketchy alley, the only light coming from a blinking neon sign above a large metal door.

“You’ll see,” Elijah replied, winking. He rapped on the door three times.

Zane pulled Heath closer and Heath gave Zane a sloppy grin. “I am  _very_  drunk,” Heath declared, wrapping his arms around Zane’s neck. 

Zane sighed. Great. They were in an alley, probably about to be murdered by evil gay clowns, and Heath was singing at the top of his lungs and swaying from side to side. 

“Elijah, maybe we better call it a night. Heath is…” Before Zane could finish his sentence, the metal door swung open.

A very tall, very hairy, and  _very_  mean-looking man appeared in the threshold, his arms crossed. Zane looked up at him with wide eyes, and even Heath stopped singing, hiccuping once and pressing closer into Zane’s side.

The man was in black leather from head to toe. His boots looked like they could crush a skull with one stomp, and his pants were straining to cover his tree trunk thighs and massive dick, from the looks of it. His bulky torso was covered with only a harness, revealing a chest and arms covered with tattoos. 

"Haven’t seen you here in awhile,” the man said gruffly, looking Elijah up and down with a critical eye.

“Been busy,” Elijah shrugged. “But you know I always come back to you, Henry.”

Henry remained expressionless. He nodded towards Zane and Heath. “Who’re they?”

“Friends,” Elijah answered simply. “And new queers, as it were. This is their first time in West Hollywood. We hit up all the usual spots, but we had to finish off the night here.”

Henry glanced at Zane and Heath, and Zane suddenly felt self-conscious in his plain black pants and t-shirt, like he was a nerd trying to sit at the cool kids’ table. At least Heath had left his fucking fanny pack at home this time.

Henry held out his hand, and Elijah stuffed a wad of cash into it. Henry stepped aside, and Elijah gestured to Zane and Heath before striding through the door.

Zane grabbed Heath’s hand and led him into the building, jumping when the metal door closed with a thud behind them.

The hallway was dark, but there was hazy red light and music coming from not too far away. They followed Elijah towards the light and as they approached, Zane’s jaw dropped.

Before them was a huge room littered with tables and couches, as well as a bar, and a large stage. The music was loud and the air was thick with alcohol and sweat, but that wasn’t that unusual for a club.

What was unusual- at least to milquetoast Zane and Heath- was that there were only men in the club. And not the type of men you would see every day on the street, either.

Dozens of large men of every color and creed, dressed similarly to Henry in black leather clothing (although the amount of clothing varied greatly) milled around, chatting, laughing, and drinking. 

“Welcome to your first leather bar,” Elijah said with a grin, gesturing towards the room. “You’re lucky, boys. This is a pretty exclusive place. Especially on D/S night.”

“D/S?” Zane asked warily. As soon it left his mouth, a massive black man walked by, leading a much smaller- but no less chiseled- black man along by a gold leash. On a couch not too far away, he saw a white guy sitting with a younger boy kneeling in front of him on the floor, his head resting on his leg.

“Dom/sub,” Elijah clarified, trying not to laugh. “Or, dominant and submissive. Master and slave. That sort of thing.”

Zane couldn’t fathom what that sort of “thing” was, but he nodded anyway to avoid looking like a total dumbass. Heath had lost any apprehension he might have had before and was looking around with interest, totally unperturbed by the sea of leather and leashes. He tugged on Zane’s hand. “I want another drink.”

“Maybe in a bit,” Zane said cautiously, and Heath pouted.

“Elijah!” a voice called from their right and they all turned. Zane’s jaw dropped again.

The last time he had seen these kids, they were trying to scare each other with a harmless haunted house and jumping on their trampoline. Now, they were in thigh-high boots, garters, and latex underwear, the rest of their flawless, muscular bodies bare of anything except a sprinkling of gold glitter.

“There are my favorite twins,” Elijah cooed, and both boys gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m stunned your mistress let you out tonight.”

“She’s on a business trip,” Grayson answered. “But she said we could come see our friends if we had a chaperone.”

“So Kyle brought us,” Ethan added, nodding to perhaps the tallest man in the room, who was sitting at the end of the bar looking very uncomfortable. Zane recognized the man as the twins’ bodyguard, and he internally winced. Awkward.

“And have you been good boys tonight?” Elijah asked, crossing his arms and looking at them expectantly, like he was a third-grade teacher.

“We’re  _always_  good,” they said in unison.

Zane could feel Heath trying to slip out of his grasp, and Zane gripped his wrist tighter, pulling him back to his side.

“Stay with me,” Zane ordered, and although it came out much harsher than he intended, he was glad for it. Only a firm, sharp command could cut through Heath’s drunkenness to make him actually follow directions. Zane had learned that the hard way. “I don’t want you by yourself. You’re too drunk.”

The twins and Elijah turned towards them at the sound of Zane’s voice. “These are my friends, Zane and Heath,” Elijah said to the twins. He raised an eyebrow. “I thought this was all new to them, but maybe I was wrong.”

“It definitely is new to us,” Zane assured them. He nodded to Ethan and Grayson. “We met during your Halloween video a few years ago. Nice to see you again.”

The boys nodded but didn’t answer, looking down at the ground.

“Was it something I said?” Zane asked Elijah. Heath squirmed again, but this time Zane was able to stop him with a glare.

“In this context, their mistress does not allow them to speak to other doms,” Elijah explained. “Only other subs, like them.”

“But I’m not a dom,” Zane replied quickly. “I’m nothing.”

“Zane, let me go. I have to piss,” Heath whined. Zane sighed and released Heath from his grip. 

“We’ll take him,” Grayson said to Elijah, careful to keep his eyes averted from Zane. “Why don’t you show Mr. Zane the club?”

“A great idea,” Elijah agreed. Ethan held out his hand to Heath, and Heath took it cheerfully, like he’d just made a new best friend. Heath was a very jolly drunk.

Zane watched the twins lead Heath away towards the back of the club. He wasn’t afraid for Heath’s safety with the twins watching him, but he was a little afraid that Heath would leave him after being sandwiched between two Adonises for several minutes.

Zane followed Elijah towards the bar, and Elijah was stopped a couple of times by people that he knew. 

“You said the twins could only talk to other subs,” Zane said, once they were seated at the bar. “Does that mean you’re a sub?”

“Nope,” Elijah said. He nodded to the bartender, and soon two beers were placed in front of them. “I’m not a dom or a sub. But I am part of the fetish community, and I know their mistress very well. I’m a family friend, if you will.”

Zane took a sip of his beer. “Why do they come here, anyway? If their mistress is a woman, they must be straight, right? I only see dudes here.”

“Because they have sub friends who are queer?” Elijah answered, looking at him like he was an idiot. 

“Oh.” Zane’s cheeks reddened. He was really out of his element. “But…why did they think I was a dom? Just because I told Heath to stay with me?”

“You have the voice down,” Elijah explained, chuckling. “ But that’s minor. You carry yourself like a dom would. You have pretty wicked protective streak in you, too. A good dom isn’t an asshole who just spanks people and ties people up. A good dom uses their power to make sure their sub’s needs are safely satisfied. And since you’re obsessed with making Heath happy, well…it fits.”

“I’m not obsessed,” Zane mumbled, but he knew Elijah was right. He was pretty crazy about Heath and basically waited on him hand and foot.

“But if the dom is the one trying to make the sub happy, then…isn’t the sub really the dom?”

Elijah grinned. “You learn very quickly, Zane. It’s all about balance. Someone is giving orders and someone is following them, but really the power goes back and forth.”

“Everyone says that Heath has me totally whipped. I don’t think there’s any way I’m the dom in this scenario.”

“You’d be surprised,” Elijah replied mysteriously. Zane was about to ask him to elaborate when Heath and the twins returned.

“I threw up, but I’m okay now,” Heath announced, crowding into Zane’s space and reaching for his bottle of Heineken on the bar.

“Yeah, even if you weren’t drunk as fuck, I wouldn’t let you drink out out of my beer bottle, Pukey,” Zane said, batting Heath’s arm away. Elijah signaled to the bartender to bring Heath a glass of water.

“There was mouthwash in the bathroom,” Heath explained. “It was crazy. I think it was the nicest bathroom I’ve ever seen in my life.” He reached for the bottle again, but Zane wrapped his arms around Heath’s entire upper body from behind, holding him in place against his chest. 

"I hope you didn’t make a mess,” Zane replied, his eyes flicking towards the twins. They shook their heads.

Zane forced Heath to drink the entire glass of water, and Heath became too distracted by the club’s patrons to try to sneak another drink. Zane loosened his grip on Heath’s body, but Heath seemed content to stay right where he was.

“You would look hot in one of those,” Heath said to Zane loudly, pointing to the harness on the chest of a passing man. 

Zane snorted. “Yeah, okay. Maybe in a few years when I’m in a quarter of as good of shape as these guys.”

“No,” Heath disagreed, turning in Zane’s arms. “Right now.”

Zane guessed Heath was in the affectionate phase of his drunkenness, because he rested his head on Zane’s shoulder and started to rub his beard against Zane’s like he was a cat. Zane patted his back and looked over his shoulder at Elijah, who had an expression that was a hilarious mixture of both “I told you so” and “Ugh, couples” on his face.


End file.
